In various solutions, a CoB device can be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) using adhesives, ensuring an electrical connection using the technique referred to as wire bonding, for example.
This solution has a number of disadvantages.
Firstly, the mechanical contact does not allow uniform distribution of the pressure, and therefore the thermal interface properties and the transfer of the heat generated during operation of the lighting source are not uniform over the entire contact surface.
The operation of directly soldering the connection wires to the PCB card of the CoB component may then result in damage to the optical part (lens) of the LED module, causing the optical properties to worsen.
In any event, the production process is adversely affected, and this may require a manual soldering operation and in various solutions it is necessary to protect the contacts using a shell.